dragonballzkaifandomcom-20200213-history
Nappa
Nappa (ナッパ) is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army under the planet trade organization and aid/partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. After his race's demise, he along with Vegeta and Raditz work as soldiers directly under Frieza, which leads him to Earth. His name is a pun off of Chinese cabbage. Appearance and Personality Though his genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old, and is first seen with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta after hearing of Raditz' death at the hands of Piccolo and Goku. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death. He has hair in the Bardock special (although it seems to be a smaller patch, lacking sideburns of any kind). He travels to Earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life. Before the annihilation of the Saiyan Race at the hands of Frieza, Nappa was the Commander-in-chief of the Entire Saiyan Army. He is the second most powerful Saiyan warrior in Frieza's army and reports his accomplishments to Frieza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most Saiyans, Nappa wore a scouter to detect the ki of his enemies. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. This shows his dark humorous side as he sometimes tells himself crude jokes when he's alone and laughs at them. He tends to fight first and makes use of his brawn more so than his brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slowly and painfully as a result. He is, in this instance, vain to the extent that he feels his appearance should remain unscathed. However, he would still eliminate anyone as quickly as possible when losing patience with them. Often times, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated, which results in Vegeta constantly reminding or, in some cases, ordering him to calm down.Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta is if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku (in the anime only), Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants, as long as he doesn't waste enough energy to break a sweat. Nappa proceeds to demolish an entire Navy fleet division as well as an aerial raid, smashing through many jets and helicopters before leveling a slew of ships. Biography An anime-only flashback in the Frieza Saga, however, shows a more sympathetic side to Nappa. Shortly after conquering the Planet Shikk, he, Vegeta and Raditz are met with insult rather than rewards for their fast work. Nappa is openly hurt and angered that he just destroyed an entire race of innocent people for no reason, and later states to Vegeta that he hates his current life of ending lives for Frieza, also demanding to know how Vegeta can continue to obey Frieza after all the crimes the warlord has committed. He also appears to be shocked when Vegeta claims not to care about the death of his father and the rest of the Saiyan race. Planet Vegeta's destruction Main article: Genocide of the Saiyans''Nappa is briefly seen watching Vegeta fight a bunch of Saibamen, and afterwards having a conversation about Frieza. Attack on Earth ''Main article: Saiyan Saga While Vegeta and Nappa travel to Earth, they stop by Arlia in anime filler. They were only there for a short time, and while they were there they made quick work of the planet's strongest warriors, before destroying Arlia altogether. After arriving on Earth, Nappa does a power demonstration by blowing up an entire city just with his Volcano Explosion technique. After Vegeta threatens him not to do so or he will kill him (because it could destroy any Dragon Ball nearby), they head off to seek out the Dragon Balls going directly to where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are, looking for the one who killed Raditz, arriving moments before Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan. After Yamcha was killed by a Saibamen, and after Krillin and Piccolo destroyed the rest of them, Nappa charges up and demonstrates his sheer power over the Z Fighters, by brutally breaking Tien's arm in one clean punch. After Nappa used his Blazing Storm attack on Krillin, Chiaotzu was gone, everyone thinking he got caught in the blast. However, Chiaotzu flew on Nappa's back and self destructed, but it was in vain, as not even Nappa's Saiyan armor was damaged much. Tien, angry over his best friend's death, uses the last of his energy to attack Nappa with a Spirit Tri-Beam, which proves to be in vain as well since he falls to the ground and dies immediately afterwards while Nappa survived, again with no serious injurys. During the fight, Piccolo had a plan to destroy him, but Gohan was too afraid to attack during the part where he was supposed to blast him. Before the fight can continue, Vegeta decides to pause it for three hours to allow Goku to show up, finding it amusing that Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan have so much faith on such a low level Saiyan warrior as Kakarot. To keep himself occupied, Nappa destroys the news crew that had been reporting on the battle, and then easily decimates the military forces, consisting of battleships and aircraft carriers, that were en route to stop the Saiyans. After that, he destroyed another city with his Exploding Wave technique. After three hours have passed, the fight resumes, and Nappa takes off his armor so there is nothing holding back his power. Piccolo devises a plan that involves him grabbing Nappa's tail to weaken him, but Nappa had already become immune to this and does not suffer any pain from it as Raditz did. Once again, the Saiyan demonstrates his might against Piccolo and Krillin, clearly injuring Piccolo, torturing Krillin, and bullying Gohan. The remaining Z Fighters are all injured, while Nappa isn't even hurt, but soon Krillin throws a Destructo Disk at him, which he barely dodges, getting out with just a scar on his left cheek. This was enough to make Nappa stop making Krillin suffer, and just kill him. However, Piccolo launched a Ki blast at him just in time, which makes Vegeta laugh at how he was hit twice. He was about to kill Piccolo, but decided to bully Gohan again, smacking him then taking time to relax by sitting on him. Gohan finally lost patience and kicked Nappa in a rage, catching him off guard for the first time during the fight, but this only makes Nappa angrier. In the end, Nappa ultimately kills Piccolo when the Namekian uses his body to shield Gohan from a potentially fatal attack. Gohan, enraged by this, uses all his power in one last blast called the Masenko; an attack that Nappa parries almost easily, but admits that it had made his arm numb. Just as the much more powerful Nappa is about to finish off the exhausted Gohan, Goku arrives. As strong as Nappa was, he was unable to land a blow against Goku, whose agility was great, even his ultimate attack fails to faze him when he counters it with a Kamehameha charged within a few seconds. When Vegeta loses patience with Nappa's performance and orders him to stand down, Nappa decides to take the humiliation out on Gohan and Krillin, charging at them with the intention of finishing them off with his Break Cannon mouth blast. Goku had to use his Kaio-ken to stops him and fells Nappa with the Kaio-ken Finish to his back, breaking it. After death Defeated, Nappa is tossed at Vegeta's feet by Goku. As a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who can't move is "useless", according to Vegeta. After he begs Vegeta for his life, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's Galaxy Breaker energy blast. Upon entering the Afterlife, he joins Raditz after being sent to Hell by King Yemma. In an anime only flashback, Nappa, along with Raditz and Vegeta return from their conquest on Planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. Nappa nearly loses control of himself and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to calm and stand down, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against them. In the Kid Buu Saga, Nappa makes an appearance in a flashback of when Vegeta and Goku first met.During the Androids and Cell Sagas, Goku's fight with Nappa is shown to be one of the times Dr. Gero has been tracking him. Also, when Cell explains his origin to Piccolo, he says Dr. Gero collected cells from Nappa to help create him. Nappa, along with many other Dragon Ball Z villans, is seen on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster but he is actually not seen in the movie. Dragon Ball GT Also, in the Shadow Dragon Saga, Rage Shenron has a flashback of when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth, which indirectly caused his birth after the wish used to resurrect Goku.In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa is revived with the rest of the evil departed. One of his first acts upon resurrection is to destroy an entire city (like he had done when he first landed on Earth in Dragon Ball Z). Though Vegeta gives him a chance to escape and survive by telling him to "split town", Nappa instead attacks Vegeta in an attempt to avenge his own death. Vegeta easily kills Nappa (again) with an energy attack. He is later seen in Hell alongside General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron approaching Piccolo, who presumably defeats them. Power Level Nappa's maximum Power Level was 4,000, as stated in Volume #7 of the Daizenshuu. However, upon calming down and taking Goku on in earnest, he is seen almost holding his own against his mighty foe (who even remarks that "This would take forever!"). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Exploding Wave' – Known as the "Break Storm" in the Budokai video games and "Volcano Explosion" in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa powers up his energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He can be seen performing this attack to destroy East City when he first arrives on Earth with Vegeta, in a filler episode on Planet Arlia, when he was fighting Goku, and in Dragon Ball GT, when he returns from Hell. Nappa also uses another variation of the Exploding Wave known as Blazing Storm. *'Eye Lasers' – Like many characters in the series, Nappa can fire lasers from his eyes. He uses these while toying with the people of Earth during a filler segment to pass the time until Goku arrived. *'Lightning Aura' – At the start of his battle against the Earthlings, Nappa charges up his energy and surrounds himself with a vibrating aura of energy. He uses this to make his blows even more powerful and is even able to chop Tien's hand off while using this aura. He can also convert this aura into a beam. *'Arm Break' – A rush attack that Nappa used against Tien while emitting his lightning aura. *'Bomber DX' – He uses this attack many times through out the Saiyan Saga, most notably to kill Piccolo. Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. The name "Bomber DX" is taken from the first three Budokai series, as it was not named in the anime or manga. The attack is named Impact Bomb in''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast''. *'Break Cannon' – Nappa fires an immensely powerful blue beam of energy from his mouth, similar to that of Saiyans in their Great Ape forms, that pierces through his foe's defenses. He calls this his ultimate move and uses it as a last resort in his battle with Goku. Also "Kapa" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast''. *'Giant Buster' – A rush attack used by Nappa in Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Pump Up' – One of Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'''Note: The Power Ball is not a technique exclusive to Elite Saiyans, as the Low-Class Saiyan, Turles can use the technique. It is highly likely that Nappa was unaware of the technique, which explains why he never used it in the series.Great Ape''' – Nappa does not actually become a Great Ape in the series; however, he has a tail, which indicates that he is able to transform. Nappa makes an appearance as a Great Ape in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 as a what-if transformation. He is able to speak, and control himself normally, like Vegeta (and King Vegeta) can in their Great Ape forms. His bald head translates into something of a receding hairline/larger forehead in Great Ape form. Interestingly enough, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nappa needs to be in a "Night" stage for him to become a Great Ape, when he is supposed to be a Saiyan Elite (who should be able transform with the aid of a Power Ball). This is likely an in-game explanation for why Nappa himself never used the transformation in the series, as he couldn't perform the Saiyan Power Ball technique. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape Nappa's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Major Battles *Nappa vs Yetti *Nappa vs Krillin and Piccolo *Nappa vs Chiaotzu *Nappa vs Tien *Nappa vs Piccolo *Nappa vs Gohan *Nappa vs Goku *Nappa vs Vegeta Video game appearances Nappa is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, and Dragon Ball Online. He is a playable character in the Budokai series, Budokai Tenkaichi''series, the ''Raging Blast series, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. He is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale . Nappa usually appears in the story modes in the same place as in the Dragon Ball Z story line. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shozo Iizuka (DBZ), Kiyoyuki Yanada (DBGT), Tetsu Inada (DBZKai) *Ocean Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Phil Parsons (Saiyan/Vegeta Saga, Remastered Bardock Special, and Video Games) and Christopher R. Sabat (Original Bardock Special and Episode 89) *Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda (DBZ, DBGT) and Héctor Reynoso (DBZKai) *German Dub: Gerald Paradies *Italian Dub: Riccardo Lombardo *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola *Brazilian Dub: Guilherme Lopes